The New Senshi
by Takeru Strife
Summary: What happens when 5 of the Sailors get replaced? Plz R+R!!
1. Default Chapter

The New Senshi  
Made by Takeru Strife  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does NOT belong to me. The New Senshi, and the Evil Planets are the only things that belong to me. Please don't sue me, I only gots $.30 and an Atari.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
"Regina, when do you think we'll be allowed to go to Earth?" Leon asked impatiently.  
  
Regina looked at the blonde-haired youth. "Leon, be patient! Cindy hasn't given the order yet."  
  
"But it isn't like she's the leader!" Leon protested, "She's just a pawn."  
  
"Even though she gets her orders from Alpha, she's still your boss." Regina responded.  
  
The door opened from the room entrance. Nero and Marcus walked in.  
  
"Cindy isn't here yet? I wish she always made these meetings on time." Nero sighed, "She always yells at me when I'm late, but I can't do a thing when she's late. It's unfair!"  
  
"You shouldn't complain, she can, and will do whatever she wants to." Regina said.  
  
Marcus said "Besides, you don't want to make her angry, do you? Remember what happened to Jenny?"  
  
Everyone shuddered. The door opened again and in came a little girl with green braids. Regina and Leon, who were sitting, stood up.  
  
"I see that everyone is here. That's good. I didn't want to punish you again, Nero." Said the girl scornfully. Nero didn't reply. "Anyway, Alpha has given the order to eliminate this group of girls, who call themselves the Sailor Senshi."  
  
"Excuse me Cindy, but how many of these girls are there?" asked Marcus.  
  
"Although I don't like the tone of voice, but I'll answer anyway..." said Cindy, who looked disapprovingly. " There are 10 Senshi out there. My liege, Alpha says that if we separate at least four from the group, we could have a huge advantage over them."  
  
"Then we'll go after the smaller group?" Regina asked.  
  
"Actually, Alpha asked us to go after the larger group. Anyways, this is what we do..."  
  
  
  
If you peoples want more, just R+R. Be nice, I had to research my ass off trying to find Japanese names for my New Senshi. (.)   
  



	2. The Contest/ Fateful Meetings

The New Senshi  
Made by Takeru Strife  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does NOT belong to me. The New Senshi, and the Evil Planets are the only things that belong to me. Please don't sue me, I only gots $.10 and an Atari.  
  
A/N: Now, I'm an American trying to use the Japanese Names. The result, chaos. So if, I don't use 'chans' or 'sans', plz don't flame me.  
  
  
The New Senshi: Chapter 1 The Contest/Fateful Meetings  
  
  
"Usagi, what are you thinking about?" asked Ami.  
  
"How cool it would be to actually win that trip to America for free!" Usagi said happily.  
  
"It's a good thing I didn't enter! I want to stay in Japan." Sighed Hotaru.  
  
"Uh-oh..." said Minako hesitantly. "I kinda entered everyone except for Chibi USA."  
  
Everyone except Chibi USA sweatdropped.  
  
"How come you didn't enter me?" asked Chibi USA.  
  
"Well, that's because you have to be 13 or older and you aren't.." Minako looked at Chibi USA, who seemed to get really angry. "Oh look at the time! They're announcing the winner in 20 minutes."  
  
Haruka grumbled "I can't believe you actually entered me in a stupid contest. It isn't like we're going to win."  
  
"Exactly!" Makoto exclaimed. "It isn't like any of us are going to win! There must be hundreds of people who entered. It would be a miracle if one of us won, but that'll never happen."  
  
"Actually, the odds are 2000 to 1." Ami said.  
  
"We need to hurry up, or we won't see who won." Said Rei promptly. "The bus going to where the contest is being held is going to be here in a minute."  
  
  
  
After a minute of trying to persuade Hotaru, Haruka, and Chibi USA to come, the girls boarded the bus, which drove them to the contest place, (A/N-Who knows the name? I certainly don't!) Which was packed full of people. Chibi USA, still mad that she couldn't participate, stormed off into the crowd. Usagi, Rei, and Makoto ran after her. Haruka and Michiru walked away from Minako and Hotaru, who were arguing loudly. Ami and Setsuna also walked away from the argument. Anyway, Chibi USA, while looking to see if Usagi was following her, bumped into 2 people about her age, who were talking.  
  
"Oof! Oh, sorry!" said Chibi USA sheepishly  
  
"That's ok." Said a boy with brown hair. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"  
  
Chibi USA looked at the boy. "I don't think so. What's your name?"   
  
"It's Tino." Replied the boy.   
  
"Hi! I'm Cindy!" said the girl, who had green hair plaited in braids. "What's yours?  
  
"I'm Chibi USA." She noticed the other two kids looking at her strangely. "Are you two brother and sister?"  
  
"No, we just met," said Tino. "I'm with my friend, who wants to win the contest, he's 15."  
  
"I'm with my brother." Cindy said. " He thinks that he's actually going to win!"   
  
  
Meanwhile, Rei had been separated from Usagi and Makoto. She started looking around. She saw a boy, slightly older than herself. She walked over.  
  
"Hi! Don't I know you?" asked Rei.  
  
"If that's supposed to be a pick-up line, no." The boy faced Rei. "It does seem like I know you though... What is your name?"  
  
"Rei" Rei said. "What's yours?"  
  
"Mine's Edoga." Replied the boy. "Did you enter the contest?"  
  
"Well, my friend entered all of our friends in, even the ones that don't like America. They're arguing as we speak. How about you?"  
  
"My friend entered. I'm supposed to be searching for his friend, who's only 10, but I've given up." Edoga replied.  
  
A lady with violet hair walked up about Haruka's age walked up.  
  
"Excuse me, but have you seen a little girl with green braids around here? She stormed off." Asked the lady.  
  
"Actually, I'm looking for my friend's friend." Replied Edoga.  
  
"And strangely enough, I'm looking for my friend's da...I mean sister." Said Rei coolly.  
  
"Then let's look together," said the lady, "They've got to be here somewhere. By the way, my name is Regina."  
  
"I'm Rei, and this is Edoga," Said Rei, "We'll find somebody, at least."  
  
The three went off to search for the young ones. While that was going on, Haruka and Michiru ran into 2 people.  
  
"Hello" said a boy with blue hair. "How are you?"  
  
"We're o.k. We are trying to escape our friends." Replied Haruka coolly.  
  
"There are ten of us, and no matter what someone says, somebody else contradicts what the person says." Said Michiru. "By the way, I'm Michiru, and this is Haruka." Haruka nodded. "Who are you?"  
  
The boy with blue hair said, "I'm Leon."  
  
The other boy replied, "I'm Seiichi."  
  
A boy with highlights walked up to the group.  
  
"Seiichi! I've lost Tino!" exclaimed the boy, who appeared to be out of breath.  
  
"Yoshi! I told you to keep an eye on him!" Said Seiichi.  
  
Yoshi winked at Haruka. "Actually, I think he's with Edoga and Nodin."  
  
Now, the scene switches to where Makoto and Usagi are. They are with 2 boys.  
  
"Hey Nodin!" Makoto exclaimed.  
  
"Makoto, I didn't expect to see you here!" said the boy.  
  
"You know him?" Asked Usagi.  
  
Makoto nodded. "He just moved here. His name is Nodin. Anyway, who are you?"  
  
The other boy said "Nero."  
  
Just then, someone with a bullhorn said, "Thank you all for coming. In my hand, I have the contest winners. They are... Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Meiou Setsuna, Tomoe Hotaru, and Marcus!  
  
Usagi and Makoto said at the same time, "Cool!"  
  
  



End file.
